Amends
by Sharks Writes
Summary: HG hides something from the team. Myka worries.
1. Chapter 1

The Bed and Breakfast:

"Claudia?" Myka called out as she stepped into Lena's. She swung the door shut behind her as she listened for a response, but none came.

"Claude, are you here?" She tried again. Still nothing.

The Dining Room:

Papers lay across one end of the table. Hastily written notes covered hand-drawn diagrams. HG sat half turned away from her work, absent-mindedly playing with her locket. A dark shape stepped into the corner of her vision. She looked up to see Myka leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, you" Myka said with a sly smile. HG couldn't help smiling back. Myka gestured towards the empty front rooms. "Have you seen Claudia?"

"She's out tech shopping." HG glanced down at her papers as she answered, as if checking which pages were in view. "Is everything all right?"

"Something's wrong with my Farnsworth." Myka's explanation stopped there. She'd seen the glance, and now the drawings had her full attention. She walked further into the room. "What are you working on?"

HG quickly collected the papers as Myka approached. "Just a silly idea."

"None of your ideas are silly." Myka countered. As she reached out for the top page HG stood, pulling the stack out of reach.

"It's nothing really. Artie will be back soon, why don't I take a look at your Farnsworth." She held out a hand for the device.

Myka raised an eyebrow before obliging. She watched Helena walk swiftly out of the room, and took a hesitant step as if questioning whether to follow. Her phone rang, making the decision for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Warehouse-Artie's office:

Claudia sat at the computer with a half-unpacked hardware store bag on the desk next to her. She quickly typed, as Steve and Pete tossed a small football back and forth over her head.

Myka walked in and snatched the ball out of the air as it flew past. Pete flung up his arms in childlike disappointment.

"Claudia-" Myka started to question the activity, but Claudia interrupted her,

"Don't worry, I'm supervising." She spun her chair around to face the group.

"Artie isn't back yet?" Myka asked. She tossed the ball back to Pete, who silently cheered.

"Nope." Pete joined in, "We, are still in charge." He held up a hand and Myka slowly high fived him. "Did something go wrong?" She asked.

"He took a detour to see Vanessa." Claudia shimmied her shoulders suggestively as she said the woman's name.

"Smart man." HG said from the doorway. She stepped into view, handing Myka her Farnsworth. "Is there a new case?" She added. Claudia pointed to her.

"You guys lucked out." She gestured between herself and Steve. "_We_ have to clean the Gooery."

"If you're gentle, I'm sure she'll be kind." Helena offered.

"I wish I had your flirting skills." Steve said wistfully. "They would _actually _be helpful in the warehouse."

Helena smiled. "They're a gift, darling."

Claudia stood. "You guys keep an eye out for pings_, _and let us know when Artie gets back?" Myka nodded in agreement.

Claudia walked out of the office, followed by Steve. Myka looked over at Pete, who stood reading a file.

"Hey, Pete?" She said softly. He looked up.

"Yeah, Mykes?"

"Maybe, Steve and Claudia could use your help?" She hinted.

"I think they can handle it." He replied. "And I am _so_ not in the mood to get goo-ed."

Myka signaled her hint further, raising her eyebrows and tilting her head towards the door. Pete's eyebrows raised in recognition.

"Oh, um, I mean, yeah, they could totally use my help." He tried to walk subtly out of the office, jogging the last few steps. As Myka watched him leave, HG stepped up close behind her.

"Am I in trouble?" HG asked as she wrapped her arms around Myka's waist. She kissed the back of Myka's shoulder.

"Yes, you are." Myka turned to face Helena. She ran her hands slowly up Helena's arms, resting them on her shoulders. HG smirked playfully as Myka stared at her lips.

"Well, go on. Tell me what I've done." She watched Myka struggle and fail to hold back a smile. Myka glanced away, breaking the spell, and slowly melting their matching grins.

"You're not telling me something." Myka quietly accused. She looked back at Helena. Helena brushed a hair out of Myka's face.

"You don't have to worry." She replied.

"Are you working on something?" Myka asked. "What were those notes?"

HG laughed off the question, "They're just scribbles."

"You're not sleeping." Myka pointed out. "Something's bothering you."

"Myka, I-" HG's tone was defensive as she geared up for an excuse. Myka stopped her with a warning tone,

"Helena." She gazed at Helena, who didn't bother trying to continue with a lie. Myka knew she wouldn't get her answers yet, and she couldn't help thinking about the free time they suddenly had. An argument would only waste it. Helena's eyes flicked to Myka's mouth, then back to her eyes.

"Everything is all right." She whispered.

Myka closed her eyes as she pressed her lips tightly against Helena's. She ran a hand up the side of Helena's neck.

Helena slid a hand under Myka's shirt and up her back, pulling her even closer. Myka lifted her lips slowly off of Helena's and opened her eyes. A devious smile crept onto Helena's face.

"No one's at Leena's." She said suggestively.

Myka pulled away from Helena slightly and took out her Farnsworth.

"I'll ask Pete to watch for pings." Before she could make the call, HG held up one of Claudia's portable ping devices.

"No need. And we'll be back before they even realize we left."

Myka put her Farnsworth back in her pocket and placed her hand in Helena's.

"I kind of doubt that." She said slyly. Helena grinned, and the pair sped out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bed and Breakfast:

HG jumped out of bed the second Myka pulled the bathroom door shut behind her. She pulled her clothes from the jumbled pile on the floor and quickly dressed. The portable ping device sat blinking on the nightstand.

"I'll meet you over there." HG called out to the bathroom.

"Okay." Myka's answer could barely be heard over the running faucet, but HG was already out the door anyway.

Artie's Office:

HG peered cautiously around the room as she entered. No one. She walked to the desk and pulled open a bottom drawer. It was full of Claudia's spare parts for tinkering with things behind Artie's back. Artie never looked in the drawer, and Claudia rarely organized it. No one would notice something missing.

The metal pieces clinked together as HG ran her hand through the pile. She saw what she was looking for and pulled it from the drawer. She stood, staring down at the tiny motor in her hand.

"Hey!" Pete's voice startled her. She spun around, jumping through explanations in her mind. She slid the piece into her pocket.

"Hello." She greeted him with a hint of nerves in her voice. Pete didn't seem to notice.

"Where's Myka?" He asked. He sat at the computer, opening the file on the new case.

"She left something at Leena's. Said she'd meet you outside." HG slowly pushed the drawer shut with her heel as she spoke, then stepped away from it.

"You're not going with us?" Pete spun the chair to face HG, who backed towards the door. She gestured behind her.

"I've actually got something to look into for Artie. Let me know how it goes?"

Pete saluted her and she swept out the door.

Outside the Warehouse:

Myka's SUV pulled up in front of the building. Pete climbed into the passenger seat with a file. As he put on his seatbelt, Myka looked past him, waiting for Helena to walk out of the warehouse.

"Isn't Helena with you?" She asked. Pete waved off the question.

"She's doing something for Artie." He explained nonchalantly. It wasn't enough for Myka.

"What's she doing?" She asked.

Pete shrugged. "Probably something boring." He held up the file. "What do you know about archery?"

"A lot." Myka replied.

"Of course you do." Pete shook his head, feigning annoyance, as they drove off.

Two Days Later:

HG sat in her car at the far end of a parking lot, watching Anthony Coleman's campaign office shut down for the night. The building lights shut off and the last of the cleaning crew walked outside.

HG pulled a wooden box from a messenger bag on the passenger seat. She flipped the lid of the box open. Inside sat her new device. The thin metal box finally worked with Claudia's leftover motor running it. She flipped one of two small switches on the side and peeled a plastic cover off the adhesive pad on the back.

The device was barely two inches across and fit nicely under the back of her collar. HG checked the mirror to make sure it wasn't visible. As the last of the crew pulled out of the lot, she got out of the car and made her way towards the building.

She walked quickly up to the door, glancing around as she pulled a lock pick and a flashlight from her pocket. Within seconds she was inside, but she didn't use the light until she reached Coleman's private office.

A computer monitor sat alone on the large wooden desk. HG walked behind it and pulled on the top drawer. Locked. She scanned the room with the flashlight and a display case across from her caught her attention.

She walked up to the case and shined the light inside. Several old-looking objects lined the shelves, but the artifact HG was after wasn't among them.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down over HG's mouth. She instinctively reached up and grabbed onto a muscular arm, dropping her flashlight.

"Looking for something?" A man's voice growled in her ear. Before she could turn and defend herself, another arm wrapped around HG's waist and she was pulled from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Artie's Office:

Claudia stared up at the ceiling as she spun in the computer chair. Steve sorted files nearby.

Artie bustled into the office. "Why are there only two of you?" He asked. Claudia clasped her hands together and raised her arms in a begging motion.

"Please tell me you have something even slightly fun for me to do. Because doing all of your chores and all of my chores all weekend feels like a punishment I wasn't aware I deserved." She pleaded.

"Since nothing seems to have burned down," Artie started, "I will _maybe_ do _some_ of your chores for today, while you build Tesla grenades."

Claudia sat up. "Well aren't you in a good mood." She observed. "You know something bad has to happen now, right?"

"I'm aware." Artie deadpanned.

Pete and Myka walked in. Worry clouded Myka's face.

"Hey Artie? Is Helena still on that case? I haven't heard from her." She asked.

Artie motioned for Claudia to stand. "What case?" He replied. He sat at the computer. Claudia was the first to join in the worry, but Artie wasn't far behind. He spun to face Myka.

"Why do you ask?" He said cautiously.

"I thought she was doing something for you while you were with Vanessa." Myka explained.

"I haven't talked to any of you since before my trip." Artie told Myka calmly. His voice raised in volume as he addressed the group. "In fact, I vaguely recall telling all of you to stay here until I got back."

"When you think about it," Claudia offered, "Almost all of us listened to you. " She smiled. "It's a new record."

Artie sighed, annoyance creeping over him. "Who saw her last?"

Pete raised a hand sheepishly. "I think I did."

"And when was that?" Artie asked.

"Right before we left. She was looking around in here, and then she said she had something to do for Artie, and then she ran out." Pete explained.

"Looking around? You didn't think that was strange?" Artie demanded.

"We work in a giant warehouse." Pete defended. "Everyone's always looking for something."

"So, is this HG being HG? Or is this a 'serious panic' moment?" Claudia asked. The group turned to Myka.

"Helena wouldn't lie about work for no reason. The Warehouse is too important to her." She told them. "We can't risk that she's out there and in trouble."

"I agree." Steve added. Myka smiled in gratitude for the backup. Steve nodded back in solidarity. Pete wanted to reassure Myka, but he knew her statement was true.

Artie was also convinced. He stood. "Claudia-."

"On it." Claudia interrupted as she reclaimed her spot at the computer and started typing.

"I'd like to stay and help." Myka softly requested. Pete jumped in, not wanting to miss his chance to be helpful.

"Jinksy and I can cover the next case." He said.

"Fine." Artie agreed, a little disappointed no one needed instruction. He picked up a file from the desk and handed it to Steve.

Myka walked to Claudia's side, watching her work. Claudia glanced up at Myka and saw her distant look. It was the look Myka always had when she was trying to hide feeling helpless.

"Maybe it's nothing." Claudia offered softly.

"Helena always checks in." Myka said. Nervousness flashed across her face. "I just need to know she's safe."

Coleman's Warehouse:

Helena caught the handcuffs before they could fall to the cement floor behind her. She sat in a plastic chair in the middle of a small warehouse room. This was the bad kind of warehouse. The kind by the docks; where criminals and corrupt politicians carried out their illegal doings. Or at least, it was in the movies Pete had made her sit through.

She'd been able to undo her restraints fairly quickly. She was far more concerned about making it past the door. Especially knowing she couldn't let herself leave without trying to retrieve the artifact again.

She stood slowly, watching the doorways on either side of the room. She was halfway between them, so she took a chance and went with the door on her left. A few steps from freedom she regretted her decision, as a tall man in a sweatshirt and jeans stepped through the door and into her way. She put up her hands in a defensive stance.

"You have to let me go. I haven't done anything." She said forcefully. He put up his hands in submission.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I came to help." He said. He glanced around. "Follow me." They headed for the door.

"What are you doing, Danny?" A voice sounded from behind them. They turned to see a shorter man in similar clothes standing in the far doorway. Danny moved between Helena and the second man.

"We have to stop this, Ben." He said. "She hasn't done anything to us, and we've seen what Coleman's capable of."

"The others deserved it." Ben replied. "They had secrets and we showed everyone who they really were."

Danny shook his head, disappointed. "It's too far, brother." He took a step toward Ben. "We got our revenge for Dad. It's over now. Come with us." Ben didn't respond. He stared at Danny for a second then took a hesitant step in his direction.

A gunshot rang out, startling the trio. Danny dropped to one knee, clutching a bleeding hole in his stomach. He pitched forward to the floor.

"Hey!" Ben yelled to the doorway behind Helena. She turned to see Coleman step from the darkness, his gun still raised.

Ben charged at Coleman, who holstered the gun. Coleman sneered at Helena as he reached into his jacket pocket. "You get to see how my favorite toy works." He told her, pulling a small wireless hard drive from the pocket. He held it in Ben's direction.

The hard drive sparked, and a burst of air rippled across the room. Ben stopped in his tracks. A blank look crossed his face. He shook his head, trying to clear the sudden confusion.

"What's going on?" He noticed his brother on the ground. "Danny? What happened?" He looked questioningly towards Coleman.

Helena's pulse spiked. She glanced at Coleman to be sure he wasn't watching, and slowly reached behind her neck. She flipped the final switch on the device; thankful she'd decided to include its second function.

Still holding up the hard drive, Coleman pointed to Helena. He spoke firmly to Ben.  
"She did it." He said. "Remember?"

Ben turned towards Helena just as she slid her hand away from the device. Anger washed over him and he strode towards her.

"Don't hurt her." Coleman told him, putting the hard drive back in his pocket. "She might be useful." Ben grabbed Helena by the arm and led her back to her chair.

"If she escapes again," Coleman warned, a cold smile playing at the corner of his mouth, "Shoot her." Ben nodded in understanding, and for the first time in a while, Helena's faith in her invention wavered.


	5. Chapter 5

Artie's Office:

One thing Claudia Donovan was sure she knew inside and out, was the Warehouse farnsworths. Her favorite days were spent in the Farnsworth aisle, and she knew every agent's farnsworth like her own. So when she glanced from the computer to the desk and saw a light on Myka's farnsworth silently blinking, it had her immediate attention.

"Myka?" She asked, frozen in place.

"Yeah?" Myka was reading through a file, and didn't see the light.

"Why is your farnsworth blinking?" Claudia asked. Myka looked over at the device. She picked it up and opened the cover. No one was calling.

"I don't know." She replied. Claudia held out a hand and Myka handed her the farnsworth. Claudia inspected it, her eyes landing on a small latch next to the blinking light bulb.

"Hg just fixed this, right?" Claudia asked. She pried open the latch, revealing a headphone jack. She scrambled to find a cord amongst the papers scattered on the desk. She pulled one from the mess and plugged it in.

"What are you doing?" Myka asked. Claudia plugged the other end of the cord into a portable tracker.

"Someone is transmitting a signal to your farnsworth." She explained. "If HG set this up, it will lead us right to her."

"You can do that on the go?" Myka asked.

"Of course." Claudia replied.

Myka bee-lined out the door. Claudia scooped a few tools from the desk into her bag and grabbed the tracker and Farnsworth. She ran to catch up to Myka.

Coleman's Warehouse:

Helena watched Ben as he stood watch over her. He stared across the room, his body still. She wondered how much of the man standing rigidly next to her was Ben, and how much was Coleman projected through the artifact.

"Ben?" She asked cautiously. He slowly turned towards her. "How did it start?" She continued. He looked blankly at her for a second then the story seemed to wash over him.

"Mark Opie." He started. He returned to his 'on guard' stance. "Mark Opie killed Arianna Coleman."

"Coleman's wife died in a car accident." Helena added, to push the story along.

"Drunk driving." Ben said. There was no emotion behind his voice. The artifact was already taking its toll on him. "Opie was drunk. They never caught him and then he ran for office."

"I couldn't let him win." Coleman stepped into the room, concluding Ben's story. "So I ran for the same seat. When it got too close, I took it a step further." He tapped the pocket he kept the artifact in.

"You could have stopped there." Helena pointed out.

"I couldn't." Coleman challenged. "There were others who did horrible things and were never punished." _Is that why I'm here? _Helena wondered. She didn't ask, but Coleman could guess where her train of thought led.

"I may need you around to take the fall for my next crime." He explained.

"Can't you see how many more people are hurt by this? By what you're doing?" Helena raised her voice, trying to get through to him.

"You broke into my office and tried to steal from me. Danny has killed. I only use criminals for my vengeance." Coleman said. "With my resources, you would do the same."

"There was a time I would," Helena agreed solemnly. "But now I know artifacts should be somewhere they can't hurt anyone. You feel angrier than you used to, don't you. Forget things?"

Coleman didn't answer, but the look in his eyes told Helena she was right about the artifact.

"It's the hard drive doing that to you. Let me take it and lock it away. Your craving for vengeance will only get worse." Helena returned to her pleading.

"Not a chance." Coleman told her.

"You really want to get your power by deceiving everyone?" She asked.

"As long as I get what I want, I don't care how I get it." He sneered. This was Helena's last chance. She'd been clutching a straightened paperclip in her hand, waiting for the right moment to break free.

She drew in a steady breath, calming herself as she slipped the paperclip into her left handcuff lock. She was focused on making as few motions as possible, to keep the act hidden from Coleman. It made her tone drop so she was no longer pleading with him. Her voice was now a warning.

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need to take the artifact with me." She said calmly. Her left hand was free. She moved her attention to the right handcuff, her eyes burrowing into Coleman's. He took a menacing step towards her.

"I don't have a problem hurting you. So be quiet." He said.

Now her right hand was free. She quickly switched through options in her mind. Could she reach him before he drew his gun? She could wait until his back was turned and go for the artifact. How quickly could she take down Ben?

As she formed her plan, she couldn't help reaching out to Coleman once more.

"Please." _Let me help you. _She added in her head. Backup was hopefully on its way. Soon there would be no protection she could offer. It hurt to see someone like herself be drawn so far from his path.

Coleman laughed coldly. There was no hope left for him. He reached into his jacket pocket.

"I could make you do anything I want." He said. The emptiness in his eyes sent a chill up Helena's spine. He pulled out the artifact and held it in her direction.

"Drop it." Myka threatened from the doorway. Her voice, however cold, sent a wave of relief over Helena. As Coleman turned towards her Myka fired her tesla, sending him to the ground unconscious. The artifact clattered to the ground next to him. The sound sent Ben running at Myka. She aimed her tesla at him.

"Myka, no!" Helena called out as she bolted from her chair. "It could kill him! We have to stop the signal from the artifact!" She ran to Coleman's side, dropping to one knee just as Ben reached Myka.

Unable to _shoot_ her weapon, Myka swung the tesla, pistol-whipping Ben and knocking him out. Helena pulled a warehouse bag from her pocket and slid the hard drive in. The bag sparked forcefully, forcing Helena to cover her eyes, then the room fell silent.

"You see?" Myka scolded, holstering her tesla. "Always bring backup."

The Bed and Breakfast:

Myka walked into the dining room with a cup of tea. She handed it to Helena, who took a grateful sip.

"It's been a while since you hid something from me." Myka pointed out. Helena set the cup on the table.

"It was for your protection." She said.

"How did you even know about the artifact?" Myka asked. "We didn't get a ping." Helena sighed.

"When I was first un-bronzed, I read about Coleman. His wife died in a car accident, he suddenly went into politics, and _all_ of his opponents ended up in jail for horrible crimes. It had gone on for so long, I thought an artifact might be involved. At the time I wanted it for myself." She explained.

She said it softly, looking at the floor to avoid Myka's disappointment. Myka reached out and took Helena's hand in hers.

"When I saw he was running again," Helena continued, "I knew he might use it. I planned to retrieve it before he had time to hurt anyone."

"We could have helped you." Myka told her.

"The artifact scrambles short term memory and replaces it with whatever the holder wants. With your memory, who knows how it could affect you." Helena explained. "And I knew you wouldn't stay behind if the rest of us were going after it." She paused.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you. I'm trying to be a better person."

"You _are_ a better person." Myka reassured her. "Stop trying to fix every mistake you've ever made." Helena looked back up at her.

"You make it sound so simple." She said, an unconvinced smile pulling at the side of her mouth.

"It is simple." Myka demanded. "You have me, and you have our future. Endless wonder, right?" She smiled and Helena felt her heart jump. She stared into Myka's eyes, unable to pull her self away. She held open her arms and both of them stepped into the embrace.

Artie walked into the room with a stack of files. When he saw the pair he cleared his throat loudly. They pulled apart. Myka looked embarrassed, but Helena wore a proud smile.

"I take it you've figured everything out." Artie observed, breaking into the silence.

"Yeah" Myka replied softly. "I think so."

"Good." Artie continued, walking further into the room. "An old friend of Mrs. Frederick's called. He needs your help." He handed them each a file. "Meet him at his bar and his granddaughter will help you. Her name is Bo."


End file.
